Queen Of The Sea's
by Glacio Fajro
Summary: (ONE SHOTS) this is two different one shots both based around what my mind comes up with well listening to music both are from the song Queen Of The Sea by Peter Crowley, and both are based around Luna and Celestia both the second one has more villains in it, sombra, discord, chrysalis,and nightmare moon,
1. Queen Of The Sea 1

A woman sighed staring into the pond as she stroked the white man of her white riding mare the tree bare even thought it was only early fall twisted upwards reaching for the sky with their many branches, the white bark gleaming in low light as the sunset for the night and dew rested on the blades of grass low to the ground but bright green form feeding off the water of the large pond even thought it was surrounded by rock, she sighed again and looked up from her own refection the brightly tan skin matches with long flowing hair and bright magenta eyes she had gotten from her mother the last ruler of their Queendom , her eyes scanned over the tree taking in there form when she spied something that seemed out of place in the bright lit meadow, between two tree it seemed to go darker an odd kind of black mist flowing close to the ground but not touching it, the princess's mare started to shift from her feet and whispers filled the air odd seemingly in another language just loud enough so she could hear it but not loud enough for her to tell what language it was. A look of horror enveloped her face as she scrammed onto the mare and started riding away from the mist, the mist rose from the ground chasing after her, as the woman rose from the forest she exit the path onto a mountain, the look of horror never leaving the princess's face as she saw a shape start to appear out of the mist from the conner of her eye a horse a large stallion black mane black coat wearing dark blue armor with light blue highlights took form as he ran just appearing out of the front of the mist as more of him become visible the shape of a rider appeared also a female also wearing armor her helmet cover the top of her neck and her checks along with her forehead but out of the forehead cover rose a long horn like shape sharp at the end read to price skin, her skin as pale as one could get looking like she had never seen the sun, her eyes wear sharp and a bright teal her pupils mer slits in the ocean of blue green, her hair look as if it was the night sky flying around her in the wind but moving as if it was alive, reflecting the night sky she chased after the princess eyes filled with rage but the princess was too far ahead of her already and had made it to the gates of a castle as she glanced back she saw the mist forming a large cloud at the top of a large hill overlooking the castle but found a thinner layer of misty had started coating the hill, rushing inside she jumped off the white mare not caring as two guards and a maid yelled at her for it and tried to take hold of the fussing white mare, she ran down the halls of the castle the haunting whispers had turned into a song by now ever present in her ears, she threw open the door to the guards sleeping campers and yelled "GET ON YOUR ARMOUR A STRONG FOE IS ABOUT TO ATAACK US I NEED YOU TO STALL HER, YOUR PRINCESS COMMANDS IT" she yelled watching the guards scramble up and throw on there armor they ran out with their weapons, she stopped one guard "wake ALL guards in the castle we WILL need them" she instructed watching as he ran down the hall way shouting her message of the attack on coming and to prepare for battle she ran the other way rushing past maids, and butlers who tried and fail to ask why she was in such a hurry she opened a door an older wooden door in a old moss over secret passage and started running up the spiral steps stopping as she got to a window she looked out and fear grew on her face once more the mist now rested in one stop at the hooves of the black stallion and his rider now in her full view of the world an army of shadows seemed to stand before her the princess's own army stood ready to charge, looking up from the battle about t began the song that had dulled down to a whisper rose in a battle cry as she meet the hate and rage filled teal eyes of the horror standing on the hill as she rose her arm with a sword clutched in her hand and charged the army of shadows following her movements and charged at the princess army, the princess turned and ran up the stairs the song slowing to a whisper and she ran to the top of the tower she had to stop her . Slamming open the door the princess looked over the items in the room and open widow looking up into the sky showed the full moon and golden glow like light surrounded Kira's eyes and a golden water like magic picked up a large chalice the princess filled it with rain water that had been sitting in a bucket collected from the past nights of rain and golden glow seemed to start from a chest as the lid was lifted up and six gems each a different colour floated up and was laid down on a table the chalice placed in the middle of five and the sixths was placed in the chalice Kira began to hum a song as the whispering began to get louder again opening her eyes she spotted a strange reflection in the large chalice she spun around grabbing a sword from nearby quickly and she brought it up and loud grinding of metal meet her ears and the loud whispering turned into a screaming song as the she demon before her bared her teeth and ground her black sword into the sliver of the princess the sharp fangs reflecting the glow of the princess golden magic as she started to chant well dodging the blow the demon threw at her as well and throwing a few back at the demon the moon began the glow brighter and the she demon's eyes widen as she disarmed the princess but instead of landing a finishing blow she sung her sword at the chalice only to be stopped but a blinding white light and an inhuman scream, when the light was gone the princess looked were the she demon had been only to find a black crown and a necklace with a cresset moon pendant on it, falling to her knee's the princess gently picked up the crown and necklace "on Luna" she muttered "why did it end like this" she said before she broke off sobbing into the night


	2. Queen Of The Sea 2

Two young girls looking about the ages of 10 and 8 sat by their parents the mother and father disguising matter with other adults as they had fled there home due to a massive attack on their kind, a scream rang threw the meadow they sat in and large shadow moved across the meadow sucking of men, woman and children whenever it caught them the two young girls scream and ran they were far too slow just as they were about to get sucked in a pair of hand grabbed each one of them and threw them in the woods near by the girls watched helpless as they went by unnoticed but their parents got sucked up, the younger of the to a pale girl with short dark hair grabbed onto her sisters arm and she began to cry and looked her in the eyes "at least we have each other" (scene change) spoke the woman tall and pale with long dark hair seeming to flowing in a nonexistent wind as she grabbed her sisters hand the taller tan woman with long pale hair each one of them dressed in armor each carrying a sword, dagger ,and spear as they stood outside a dark gloomy looking castle with our crops of rock growing every where they could look, the older woman glanced at her sister filmier words making her smile as her gripped her sisters hands tight before picking up her spear read to go In there and fight for the kingdom they ruled over she raised the (scene change) three gems she held tight in her magic grasp the power grew within her after the first 500 years of her life still shocked she and her sister were young at that age, her sister held three other gems "your reign of terror end here" she said starting to spin said jewels in a circle and odd sort of yellow-blue glow covered her and her sisters bruised and cut bodies it was no easy tasking finding these odd power filled gems, the man if you could call him that laughed in their face "you too should see your self's right now" he said as he leaned back wards letting out another laugh before leaning forward as the jewels started spinning faster and said (seen change) " YOU think you can take ME on" the woman laughed her odd sounding voiced rang clear threw the throne hall as her many incest like guards held her and her sister back from the self proclaimed queen "I'm more POWERFUL then you could ever image how could you even THINK of taking me on" she boasted and hand closed around her own making her turn to look at her sister she look her right in the face and smile joining her other hand together "as long as we have each other we can do anything" the younger spoke dark blue magic starting to swirl around her body the older smiled too and nodded bright golden magic swirling around her own body "huh? What are you doing, stop Stop, STOP" the 'queen' she yelled as she took notice of the two girls there magic connected and a bright flash of magic and power blind all momentarily (scene change) a cry of pain was heard and the older fell to the ground the ruble of the castle keeping her hidden from view as an evil laugh and a cheer of victory sounded father out from the rubble of what was once a beautiful castle the elders eyes opened with some difficulty before focusing on a gleaming jewel, horror consumed her brain "no" she said " I can't" she spoke again before more cheering and laughter sounded, she glanced over at the jewels "but I fear I have no other chose" she spoke the golden magic now stronger then before surrounded all six jewels and a large pair of with wings sprouted from her back she flapped them and took off into the sky the golden glow of her magic lighting up the night sky and another form took shape across from her bright blue magic surrounding the form lighting up the pale female wearing blue armor the jewels spun around the tan older female tears began to run down her face as the pale female shot a large bright blue beam of magic at her own beam of magic now multicolored thanks to the magic that the jewels gave off, both beams hit and they struggled against each other for a moments before the bright golden and rainbow colour magic began to push the blue magic back towards it owner the pale female now aware she was not strong enough opened her eyes and looked up just in time to see the bright gold and rainbow colored magic heading straight for her she screamed and was hit the blast was so powerful if kept going making it look like it was going straight to the moon or that's what they thought until it stopped and the moon gained the picture of what look a woman on the side of it and rainbow blasted from the moon, harmony was now returned and the night would not last forever the elder woman fell to the ground clutching her hands close to her heart she looked up to the moon "would should I do now sister I really have no one" she said before fainting from all the power she used


End file.
